


Birds of Paradise

by horanghaeyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Driving, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanghaeyoon/pseuds/horanghaeyoon
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan and the last trip of his life
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Birds of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> > Gusto ko buhayin ao3 ko pero wala ako ma-post.  
> > Sabaw  
> > Boring  
> > Mema huhuhu

"Han, tara Baguio."

We were quietly watching a movie when I asked him. Jeonghan didn't turn to me but I can say he's shocked. He said, "Sige. When?" 

"Now na." And now he's whole body's completely facing me, his eyes widen, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"As in? Why? Because if you say so I'd really pack my bags. And I'm not driving." 

"No no, you don't need to pack anything. I just feel like I want to see the sunrise. Then I'll go home after. And yes of course, I'll drive." 

He didn't answer. He just got up the bed and throw away the chips we were eating earlier. 

"Ok then. Let's go." 

He went out of the room then he tossed me my car keys. I just combed my hair and change for a little more decent clothes. 

I went down and I saw him waiting at the gate. I got in my car and started the engine. 

"Hop in." I said, and he did. 

The first hour were okay although I feel really sleepy. Until we reached NLEX and decided to stop by the drive thru to get coffee. I asked him if he want one but he said he's fine. 

The crew was pretty shaken as I take my order but we moved on and started driving again. 

The drive was pretty chill. We sang along to our favorite songs. We even tried to hit some high notes as if our energies aren't depleting because of tiredness. 

Going on road trips isn't really his thing. Since his stamina's kinda weak, Jeonghan preferred to stay at home or just go to nearer places rather than wasting hours of driving to far destinations. But ever since we got together he learned to compromise. 

He would agree to take road trips with me as long as he's not the one who's driving because he tends to get sleepy. 

And now, I can see him dozing off in my peripheral. I reached for his hand and grip it which made him get back to his senses.

"Hey, it's okay, you can sleep." 

So he slept for a while until we reached Pangasinan. I slightly shake him to wake him up. 

"Han, we're at Pangansinan. Bathroom break?" 

He nodded and we got off the car to answer nature's call. He saw a taho vendor so he asked me to buy some. 

"Sure. Just go inside the car." 

I gave him the taho he asked for and I just waited for him to finish before I could start driving again. 

After that, he falls asleep again.

I remember the last time he agreed with me to go for a road trip. It was our third anniversary so we went to a private resort in Subic. We had a great time until his boss called him that he's attending a meeting the next day. It wasn't really urgent so I told him he doesn't have to go right at that time. But his drive was so unstoppable, he drove back to their office alone. I would never--

"Baby, where are we?"

My train of thoughts were interrupted when he asked me. I felt his hands on the back of my head caressing my hair, something he really likes to do. 

"Oh we're in Lion's head na pala eh. We're near na." 

Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of buses and taxis along the road so we reached our destination in no time. It's a place near Mines View Park. It was actually a secret place because it is at the back of my Lola's transient home. We used to stay here whenever we go to Baguio and it's the perfect spot to see the sunrise. 

We just parked the car and we're off to the back of the house. 

"I missed this." He said, looking afar.

"Me too. I'll miss this." 

"Are you cold?" He asked, ready to offer his parka.

"No no I'm fine. Are you?" 

He just smiled and moved closer to me. We were leaning the railings. 

The forecast said the sun will rise at 6:16 am, it's 6 am now. 

"Han, remember the time we first went here? We were so young no?" 

"Yeah, and you're so excited as if you're seeing the sunrise for the first time. Your Lola was still here back then. I--" 

"I am! That was my first time I'm seeing the sunrise IN BAGUIO." Then we laughed.

"You told me you like sunrise over sunset because it reminds you of new beginnings, new chances in life." He's holding my hand as he say those words. 

"You're right. And you told me you hate the sunrise because it reminds you that you need to go to work and face your boss." Then we laugh. 

"I want to stay like this forever." He said.

There was silence until I spoke.

"But you know we can't. You can't." My voice is already shaking. He didn't say a thing.

"Han, don't you want to be fr--" he let go of my hand.

"NO!! I don't want to leave!" 

"JEONGHAN YOU NEED TO GO!" 

"Are you letting me-- Wait is this why you brought me here??!!!" He was now fuming mad. He turned his back on me.

"Jeonghan. . ." 

"Han. . ." He didn't answer.

"Jeonghan your time is up." 

And at last he faced me. His tears are all over his cheeks. 

I tried to wipe them but I can't. And that's when I accepted that I can never touch him anymore. 

He hugged me and I closed my eyes and feel his warmth for the last time. As if it was there. 

"You shouldn't have closed your eyes." He said.

He's right. But I know I can't because I cannot be there with my eyes open, seeing the ghost of him vanish into thin air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sabi sa inyo mema ih. Sorry huhu life's been pretty hard lately(lagi namang hard ang life ano ba). Gusto ko i-try magsulat ulit pero di ko alam paano. Ang dami kong ideas but idk where to start.


End file.
